


Spottedleaf's plot

by Northflower



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Evil Spottedleaf AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Spottedleaf can't let go of Firestar.





	1. Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I used a mixture of other people's idea for this AU for this fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr6JwQuMMTA  
> https://twitter.com/Hawkstorm221/status/1019801100260691968  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q22TVczvqA (supposedly the original creator of the AU)

Mapleshade wandered through the dead woods. If another cat were to look at her from the lighter side of the forest, they would only see complete darkness - only the eyes of a Dark Forest cat were used to having no stars to light their way. And, to them, the light of Starclan was blinding. They usually stayed away from the border for the sake of keeping their eyesight, but Mapleshade had to go there. She couldn't waste a chance to catch the tiniest glimpse of her three kittens, the ones she had fought and died for.

She could only stay for a little while. Another harmful side effect of the light on the other side was that it would shine right through her, burning, and if she stayed for too long it would for sure shorten her lifetime as a pathetic shadow. She had contemplated stepping into the light before. That way, it would all be over. But she couldn't do that to her kits.

Not that they wanted to see her; whenever they caught her looking at them they would sprint away. The poor ones didn't understand why she'd done all that she had, and nobody on their side would explain. She gritted her teeth. _Starclan_ _cats_. Following their stupid code might have granted them light, but it never served justice. Even now that they had gotten what they wanted, they still blindly followed the code.

She was getting ready for another disappointment as she snuck closer to the light. It'd be very lucky that the kits would be anywhere in sight. However, she then heard the all so familiar mewls of her three children. Her eyes lit up, she was filled with happiness. For a moment she felt the urge to run up to them, but that'd probably scare them away. It was for the best to sneak. 

As her eyes got a little accustomed to the blinding light, she realized her kits weren't alone. There was another tortoiseshell there, with her fluffy tail wrapped around the three of them. they seemed to be struggling to escape the grip of the other cat, but she wouldn't let them. Mapleshade was trying to process what was going on in front of her, the tortoiseshell spoke:

"Finally, you're here. It was becoming a struggle to keep these three in place."

Mapleshade froze. The cat was staring straight at her through the bushes she was sheltering in. Reluctantly, she stepped out and faced the brightness as well as the tortoiseshell in it. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start. After a beat she asked:

"Who are you?"

The tortoiseshell laughed. It was a soft, sweet laugh, but something about it made the fur on Mapleshade's neck stand.

"I'm Spottedleaf. And I know who you are, no need to tell me. You are Mapleshade. The others here speak about you in hushed voices, as if speaking about you will kill them, but I always get what I want. It was easy to find out exactly who you are and why you're over there. Even easier to figure out that you always arrive at this exact spot at the border when the sun is highest."

Mapleshade looked at her, dumbfounded. The she-cat was young and beautiful and smelled sweet, and her form was solid - she had only died a little while ago. She looked at her flawless fur but there was no way of telling how exactly she'd died, as Starclan cats, unlike those of Dark Forest, didn't carry the marks of their defeat in the afterlife. Mapleshade self-consciously raised her paw to her fatal wound on her neck. It was sprouting tiny mushrooms and smelled like rotten fresh-kill.

She came to her senses as one of her kits leaped over the tail in an attempt to escape, only to have Spottedleaf roughly slam a paw on his tail and throw her back in with the others. Fear and rage filled Mapleshade's senses. She wasn't going to let this cat treat her offspring like that.

"Let go of my kits!" she screamed and leaped toward the other tortoiseshell, who smiled at her with no reaction. She was going to rip her to shreds. Her children had had enough suffering as it was, and this foxdung of a cat wasn't going to add to that. With her claws a whisker-length away from that pretty face, she suddenly became very aware of how far into the light she was, and her leap fell short as she flinched in pain and fell to the grass. It was unbearable. She was going to die. Maybe that was for the best - at the very least the pain would be over... 

Then she caught glimpse of the tortoiseshell, smiling down at her calmly. If she disappeared, her kits would be at the mercy of this... monster. She couldn't let that happen! So, with a great struggle, Mapleshade crawled back into the shadows and the pain vanished. She panted loudly, mostly from frustration. She couldn't attack the other cat.

Spottedleaf let out another soft laugh that made Mapleshade's blood boil.

"What do you want?" she shouted at her. There was a frustrating pause as the other she-cat mockingly tilted her head a little as if she had forgotten why exactly she'd gone through with all this. Then she smiled and spoke, with that sickening, soft voice:

"I need your assistance on something concerning the living cats. I understood you can kill cats who are alive?"

Mapleshade furrowed her brow. The claim wasn't true. She knew some cats thought she'd killed living cats before as a revenge, but she hadn't laid a claw on them. Alike to some Starclan cats, she too could receive prophecies. She too could warn the living cats, but it seemed to unsettle the living cats as if she'd just cursed whomever she'd predicted to die.

"No. I can't do that. And I certainly wouldn't do that just because you have a grudge with a living cat, even if I could!"

Spottedleaf gasped, but it clearly wasn't a real one. Raising her paw to her mouth, she licked it and washed the behind of her right ear before speaking:

"That is such a shame... I came all the way here for nothing..." As she spoke, she grabbed the loose neck fur of one of Mapleshade's kits with her claws and raised her up to her shoulder level. Mapleshade shivered as the she-cat continued:

"You know what else would be a shame? If something happened to your dear children..." she raised a claw to Mapleshade's kit's throat. She watched in horror as the kit mewled pathetically, trying to get free of Spottedleaf's grasp only for her to tighten it. Mapleshade saw a single droplet of blood appear on her fur.

"Let go of her!" she yowled. Spottedleaf, whose gaze had also been following the droplet of blood on the kit's fur, lazily raised her head to look at Mapleshade. 

"But, if you cannot help me with my problem..."

"I WILL! I will! I'll figure something out!" 

Spottedleaf smiled widely and then dropped the kitten back to her siblings. Mapleshade heaved. She had no clue how a cat could be so cruel, and she also didn't know how she'd ever fulfill her promise. The young tortoiseshell stepped a little closer; Mapleshade could now grab her if she wanted, but not without a high risk of her hurting her kittens. So instead, she stayed still as Spottedleaf raised one of her paws to her chin. 

"I know you'll do your best," she purred, tracing a single claw to Mapleshade's chest, where her heart would beat (if it still did.) Mapleshade felt sick.

"I need you to kill a cat called... Sandstorm."


	2. Ghost

Firestar nuzzled Sandstorm's chest with his head. She smelled like forest and moss, but there was also a new scent in there; she smelled of heat. The morning light was shining through the entrance to the leader's den so that Sandstrom had something alike to halo shining on the top of her head. Her eyes were lidded, filled with love, as she traced her tail across Firestar's shoulder.

Firestar felt so lucky to have her; it seemed like yesterday when he'd arrived at the clan and the pale ginger she-cat had treated him like dirt, like merely a moment had passed since he'd confessed his undying love for this fierce but beautiful goddess. He himself had been through so many struggles but never had Sandstorm not been at his side to help him face them. She was loyal, honest, and right now Firestar wanted nothing but to pin her down and show her just how much he loved her.

There was a faint rustle of leaves at the den entrance. Firestar flicked his ear and looked past Sandstorm, but there was nobody there. He blinked in confusion. It was like for a moment he'd been able to smell somebody else, somebody familiar... But Sandstorm brushing close past him with her tail high snapped him from this thought as he followed her deeper into the den, shaking the feeling of being watched.

 

 

"Please understand, I can't let you join the hunting patrol anymore!" Firestar exclaimed as he raised her tail to block Sandstorm from marching off. She gritted her teeth and blew air through them sharply, glaring at Firestar.

"Just because I've slowed down doesn't mean I'll let myself fall completely useless! I was one of the fastest warriors before; a minor inconvenience like this won't stop me from providing for my clan!" She tried to leap past Firestar with one of her best dodge moves, but stumbled and failed. Firestar quickly helped her get up, concern in his eyes. He was about to ask if she was hurt when Sandstorm slapped her tail to his mouth, looking at him with a gaze that said _don't you dare_.

She tried to walk past him again but he blocked her, this time by stepping in front of her.

"I'm not stopping you from hunting because you've slowed down, I'm just worried about our kits! Even Cinderpelt said you're so close to kitting that you shouldn't leave camp anymore!"

"I am perfectly fine-" Sandstorm began to snap before gasping loudly and sliding out her claws. Firestar brushed against her, worried. Sandstorm held her eyes shut for a moment before straightening up again, the determination of going out to hunt fading from her eyes. Firestar led her back to the nursery, in which the ginger she-cat settled on a soft pile of moss. Firestar kept trying to make it more comfortable, but Sandstorm hadn't used it that much; she often insisted on sleeping in the warriors' den as she always had. 

He pressed against her, feeling her round belly against him and breathing in her scent; forest, moss, and milk.

"I'm still joining the evening patrol," Sandstorm meowed weakly, causing Firestar to chuckle.

As he knew would happen, Sandstorm fell asleep long before having the chance to. Firestar carefully snuck out of the den as to not disturb her. He turned back to look at her beautiful mate once more, only to see a dark shadow of a cat on her. Puzzled, he blinked his eyes, and the shadow was gone.

 

 

Firestar looked at the two she-kits suckling on their mother's belly, joy filling his heart. The other had his orange pelt and a bushy tail, a lot like one his sister Princess had, and the smaller one was a brown tabby, her pelt sleek like Sandstorm's. They were beautiful, strong kits. Sandstorm was washing the brown tabby lovingly. She was the one to decide their names; Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar thought Leafkit to be an odd choice, as Sandstorm had never been particularly fond of the former medicine cat Spottedleaf.

Firestar took a moment to remember the tortoiseshell, her smell, her appearance, and those eyes that despite looking so sleepy always sparked with wisdom. Then, with sadness, he remembered the sight of her body, hidden in a bush, the face of the beautiful she-cat now lifeless. He remembered thinking that maybe, despite her being the medicine cat, they could've had a future together... 

At that moment, the scent he remembered felt so real and he could almost feel her brush against his side...

It felt so real, in fact, that he had to look to his side to confirm there was nothing there. At that instant, the feeling vanished, and he was alone in the den with Sandstorm and their kits.

He then felt ashamed and shook off the memory.

_Spottedleaf is dead. It could've never been. Sandstorm is my mate, and I love her more than anyone. I need to stop thinking about her._

 

 

The next night, he tossed in his den, suffering from the most real nightmare he'd had in a while. He was drowning, but not in water, but a sweet, familiar scent, while his pelt was being torn off of him. He couldn't fight back as he didn't see who was shredding him. He woke up with a start. He had no wounds on him, but the pain was very real.


	3. Heart

Leafpool opened her eyes, standing in a bright field of grass. She had visited this place many times before, with its starry skies and scents of summer and prey. But this time, she couldn't see anyone there. She wasn't where she'd usually be, this wasn't the pond where all Starclan cats would now in gather in their new home. Instead, she was in a forest which was full of bramble thickets, rather uncomfortable in comparison to the place she'd usually wake up when talking with Starclan. She was just about to yell out "hello?" when someone emerged from behind a thicket nearby. She recognized the she-cat.

"Spottedleaf? Where are all the others?" Leafpool questioned. Spottedleaf didn't answer until she'd padded closer, her sweet scent now engulfing Leafpool's senses. The tortoiseshell bowed her head in what seemed like pity.

"I'm sorry to tell you but... the rest of Starclan would rather not help you," she meowed softly. Leafpool froze. In disbelief, she asked the other cat:

"Why is that?" Spottedleaf smiled sadly.

"They know the right answer, but it goes against the warrior code. I know what it's like to be torn apart by your loyalty and your love, but you need to listen to your heart," she spoke. Leafpool felt terrible. Had Starclan forsaken her? Is that why she was here, with Spottedleaf as the only one who'd even come to see her?

With that, the world started spinning. She was waking up. She tried to scream, "what does that mean?" but she was no longer able to; the world around her had faded away, now she could only see Spottedleaf's smiling face and her mouthing "follow your heart." The phrase echoed in the air as she was swept away in what felt like water, the distance between her and the tortoiseshell getting greater at every moment. Everything else was dark, but Spottedleaf glowed with a faint light until even she was too far away and Leafpool woke up next to the Moonpool.

She gasped for breath; for a second, she'd felt like she was drowning. She then sat up and pondered Spottedleaf's words.

"Follow your heart."

Leafpool knew that she loved Crowfeather. Her heart was telling her to follow him, even if it meant leaving everything she'd ever known behind. She felt her chest swell up with confidence. She knew what she had to do. Her feet light, she ran away from the pool, ready to meet Crowfeather and tell him that she'd made up her mind.

She would run away with him.

 

 

Leafpool's pads were aching from running so fast, but that pain was nothing compared to how sick she felt inside. Cinderpelt, her mentor, was dead before her. She hadn't made it back in time. She'd been unable to protect her crippled teacher from this horrible, horrible faith. She'd probably been hurting when she died. Hurting, because her only apprentice had abandoned her for some stupid tom, for a future that could never have been.

Crowfeather tried to comfort her by laying his tail on her shoulder, but she hissed at him and he backed away again. Leafpool wasn't angry at him, not really. She was angry at herself. How could've she made such a foolish decision? She had killed Cinderpelt. It was all her fault.

She thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. Maybe another cat had come in to protect the nursery from the badgers? But when she turned, there was no one there. All that was left of whatever she saw was a sweet smell of a she-cat. Leafpool knew who it was.

 

 

"Why did you tell me to follow my heart?" Leafpool yowled at the she-cat, who remained calm and licked her paw. It was frustrating how unfazed she seemed; there was no fear, no sympathy and not even a trace of an apology in her eyes. Leafpool repeated the question, now in the verge of tears, not caring how the bramble thickets tore at her pelt. Finally, Spottedleaf spoke:

"That was for the best of the both of us." 

Leafpool narrowed her eyes because of this vague answer, ready to start yelling again, but Spottedleaf wasn't done speaking. She brushed against her, circling around the brown tabby.

"You're just like me. Neither of us was meant to follow the code, but our hearts instead. I knew it right away when I first saw you, being born." She mewed with that soft voice of hers, her eyes revealing nothing. It unsettled Leafpool, and she wanted to run, but Spottedleaf apparently guessed her intention and knocked her feet from below her, causing her to stumble. She curled up around her like she was a little kit. The only thing revealing her hostility was the paw pressed onto Leafpool's neck. She could kill her in an instant by applying a little more pressure, either snapping her spine or making her unable to breathe. The brown tabby couldn't get up now.

"Your sister was always a lot like your father. Beautiful, brave, a bit stubborn. But you inherited my nature, dear," Spottedleaf continued and licked Leafpool behind the ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

"But we aren't related," she spoke. Almost instantly, she had to gasp for breath as Spottedleaf pressed her neck harder, causing her throat to press against the ground. Her head was tilted back, and she caught a glimpse of the Starclan cat. Her eyes were no longer expressionless; they were gleaming with rage. Leafpool found it difficult to breathe, both because of fear and because of the pressure on her neck.

Seeing her fear, Spotttedleaf's gaze softened. The pressure she was putting on Leafpool didn't.

"My dear, I'm just trying to protect you. I feel sorry for not having been able to be around. After all, a beautiful kit like you doesn't deserve to grow up without her mother," she meowed, her voice full of honey. She brushed against Leafpool's cheek. She tried to push Spottedleaf away, still gasping for breath, but the pressure on her neck only tightened from this. She couldn't breathe at all anymore.

Panic was taking over Leafpool. The tortoiseshell was crazy. She had to get away before she'd be killed. Choking, she tried to wriggle free of the other she-cat's grasp, but it was no use. She couldn't see anything anymore. Her heart was racing. _Is this how I die?_ But just as all hope seemed lost she felt Spottedleaf's paw retract. For a moment, she stayed on the ground, unable to get up just yet. Once she could see again, she saw Spottedleaf pad away. And that's when she understood.

It hadn't been Leafpool who had killed Cinderpelt. It was Spottedleaf. 

As the guilt retracted, fear and confusion replaced it.

If she'd been able to kill Cinderpelt, she could kill others as well.


	4. Trapped

Cinderpelt tried to hold onto the last bit of consciousness she had, but it was pretty pointless. She'd known she was going to die; and she knew that Leafpool, as she had returned, would be a good medicine cat. All she could smell was blood, all she could see was static, all she could feel was pain... and then, nothing. She let herself slip away and gave in to the darkness. At least she'd been able to protect Sorreltail...

She felt someone nudge her awake. When she got up, she felt... light. To her amazement, she was able to get up easily despite her bad leg. She took a quick look at it. The leg was still mangled, and the scars were still there, but as she herself felt like she weighed next to nothing it was easy to support herself. Then she looked down and almost screamed. It was her body. She had stood up from her own body, and was now a spirit... of some sort. She was dead. 

Only then she paid attention to the one who had nudged her awake and found herself face to face with whom she knew to be Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's former medicine cat. She had seen the tortoiseshell in her dreams before. Spottedleaf was smiling at her. She smiled back.

She knew what was coming; she would join Starclan. She'd known what was coming far before most cats, but despite this, she couldn't help but feel bad about leaving her clan behind. She'd never admit it, but she'd always felt a bit guilty about what had happened. Her own recklessness had cost the clan a valuable warrior. She'd been able to be useful as a medicine cat, but even so, there were times that her condition had slowed her down and a cat had died, and she couldn't help but think it was her fault.

"I know how you feel," a soft voice spoke beside her. She startled, having almost forgotten that Spottedleaf was there.

"You do?" the gray she-cat asked. Spottedleaf nodded, looking sorrowful.

"I died just like you; trying to protect others even though I was incapable of doing that. I was left dead and you, along with your siblings, were taken away. At that moment, I felt so stupid, so useless... Fortunately, Firestar was able to save you." Spottedleaf's eyes filled with something else for a moment, but Cinderpelt didnät have time to grasp it before Spottedleaf closed her eyes and continued:

"I would've done anything to get a second chance, but I was gone. No matter how much I hoped to return, I was already dead."

Cinderpelt pressed against the young-looking she-cat to comfort her. The tortoiseshell turned to look at her, a spark in her eyes.

"But you... I think you deserve a second chance."

Cinderpelt looked at her, puzzled. It was impossible to come back to life, everyone knew that. Spottedleaf turned to look at Sorreltail, who now, with Leafpool's help, had four kits beside her, suckling hungrily. One of them had a gray pelt that reminded Cinderpelt of her own.

"That's you."

Spottedleaf's voice made Cinderpelt jump again; somehow, despite being there right next to her, she managed to be unseen, or at the very least Cinderpelt kept forgetting she was there. She then processed Spottedleaf's words.

"But... how? How is that possible?" Cinderpelt asked, confused.

"I will soon help your spirit enter the kit's body, and so, you'll be reborn."

Cinderpelt's heart swelled up at the thought of being able to try again, being able to provide for her clan... but then she felt doubtful again.

"Will the kit die?" she asked. Spottedleaf smiled and shook her head.

"She would die if you didn't inhabit her. At this moment, you can't really tell, but she is nothing. She can't think, and she'll never be able to. She'll die within days unless you step in."

With this information, Cinderpelt felt certain enough. Some doubts still lingered but the temptation was too much; she would get a second chance! No crippled leg! So as Spottedleaf guided her to touch the kit with her nose, she didn't hesitate. There was a blinding flash of light and Cinderpelt felt as if she died again.

 

 

And then, she awoke. She saw her paws in front of her, and behind was Sorretail's swollen stomach. Cinderpelt was suckling. Excited, she attempted to move her right front leg, but it wouldn't move. And when it finally did, it wasn't because of her. It had moved seemingly by itself.

Confused, Cinderpelt attempted to get up. But nothing happened. Instead, she was able to feel someone else there with her, a kitten. She was able to feel the kit's curiosity, fear, and the desperation for milk. Cinderpelt felt her own stomach lurch. She couldn't move. And this kit was very clearly alive and thinking.

She then heard a very familiar voice of the former medicine cat, like a whisper against the kit's ear: _"I don't need competition."_


	5. Rage

Ashfur hadn't been angrier ever in his life.

His mother, when she'd still been alive, had told him that he deserved the world. But he didn't want the world. He only wanted very few things. Such as, his mother staying alive to see him accomplish everything he was supposed to. That, he hadn't been able to have. Another thing he'd wanted was good and loyal friends. That, he didn't have anymore. The brown tabby had betrayed his trust. And the last thing he'd wish for was a loving mate. Squirrelflight had run off with Brambleclaw, after everything they'd been through. 

He was filled another wave of rage at the thought of the orange, bushy-tailed she-cat. Her sparkling green eyes, that never revealed that she didn't love him. 

He knew she was lying. She did love him, but she was such a wicked, horrible cat, that she'd chosen Brambleclaw, just to make him suffer. She'd been playing with his heart, that had been fragile from the start, after everything he'd lost before. 

And the worst thing was, he couldn't talk about this to anyone. 

He'd tried talking to Fernclcoud, but even his sister had betrayed him, telling him that if Squirrelflight didn't love him then she'd have to find someone else. She wouldn't understand that Squirrelflight DID love him. He never talked to her sister after that incident.

Every time he saw Brambleclaw with Squirrelflight, that orange she-cat, who belonged to Ashfur, he saw red. Everyone told him he was being unreasonable. They didn't understand.

He found someone who _did_ understand in the most unexpected way.

 

 

Ashfur was walking through the woods. He refused to go on hunting patrols and insisted to hunt alone. Thornclaw seemed offended by this, but he didn't care. Thornclaw didn't stand up for him. Ashfur didn't want to see him, and certainly not patrol with him. It was difficult to hunt when you were angry but on the other hand, sinking his claws into a helpless critter made him feel better. 

He was approaching a weasel when the bushes behind him rustled. When he looked over, there was no one there, but the weasel had clearly heard the noise too as it sprinted away. Another wave of rage, and Ashfur raked his claws against a tree, imagining it was Squirrelflight instead of a lifeless log. 

That's when he felt it; he wasn't alone. There was a scent of a she-cat in the air, but not one he recognized. As he was near the border they shared with Windclan, he came to a conclusion that it was a Windclan cat and quickly spun around.

Indeed, there was an unfamiliar cat there, so Ashfur unsheathed his claws and leaped at the intruder. She didn't dodge, and instead, Ashfur found himself phasing right through her and crashing to the ground in surprise. He rose back up to face the cat who had turned to face him as well. She opened her mouth to speak:

"There's no need to fear me, Ashfur. I know how you feel; you have been wronged."

 

 

It was the moment of truth. Ashfur had to fetch Firestar so that he'd get stuck in a fox trap, possibly taking a life from him. Spottedleaf told her another cat would be fetching Brambleclaw, who would then betray his leader while Squirrelflight watched. Ashfur grinned. It was the perfect revenge.

He made something up about Blackstar wanting to meet Firestar at the border, and when Firestar was eventually stuck in the trap, he told him he'd go get help but hid in the bushes instead. After a while, a cat whom he recognized to be Hawkfrost of Riverclan arrived with Brambleclaw. Ashfur narrowed his eyes. Of course, the scum that was the spawn of Tigerstar would stick together. Even if it meant breaking the warrior code. He was certain the plan would work; soon, Brambleclaw would kill Firestar. 

But instead, Brambleclaw hesitated. Ashfur furrowed his brows as he heard other cats approaching the scene until he saw that they were Squirrelflight and Leafpool. It was all perfect. They would be there to witness everything.

And that's when everything went downhill. Brambleclaw attacked Hawkfrost instead, killing him in cold blood. Squirrelflight seemed pleased. Enraged, Ashfur sprinted away. It hadn't worked.

 

 

Many moons had passed since Ashfur had tried to kill Firestar, and now, he was walking along the grass of Thunderclan camp at night, but nobody could see him. That was because he wasn't really there. He had been killed a few days ago.

Padding along the camp, he thought about his mistakes. He wondered at what point he'd let himself get so out of control that he was ready to hurt innocent cats just for the sake of making Squirrelflight feel bad. The guilt was unbearable. Maybe he'd deserved what had happened to him.

He padded from den to den, making sure everyone he knew was safe; Ferncloud was in the nursery, sleeping soundly with kits curled up beside her. She'd been right all along, Ashfur realized. Maybe he'd just been jealous of how easily she'd been able to have the life Ashfur had always dreamed of. One of the kits started tossing around, maybe having a bad dream. Ashfur lied beside him and hushed him; trying to comfort him physically would just cause him to phase right through the kitten. Nevertheless, the kit calmed down and Ashfur left the den smiling. 

He then padded towards the warriors' den, in which he'd check on both Brambleclaw and Squirreflight. However, once he reached the entrance he saw something that made a shiver run down his spine. He peeked in, hoping to not be seen by the tortoiseshell who was curled up around Squirrelflight. Spottedleaf murmured quietly:

"Don't worry, my dear, you won't be hurt by all these evil toms anymore... Ashfur is gone now, and I'll get rid of Brambleclaw eventually..."

Her voice was sickeningly soft, and Ashfur suddenly felt like he wasn't safe. He tried to back away, but that's when Spottedlef opened her eyes.

"I know you're there, Ashfur."

Ashfur didn't know why he was so scared. He himself was a strong tom and Spottedleaf was just a medicine cat, who had died moons ago! He suddenly remembered how Spottedleaf had planned Firestar's death, and how strongly he himself had wished for Squirrelflight's death... Did the rest of Starclan know about what Spottedleaf was doing?

At that, he was caught off guard by being attacked by the tortoiseshell, who pinned him down and forced his mouth open. He barely had time to react, and by the time he had flung the she-cat off, the damage had already been done. He no longer had a tongue.

 


	6. Justice

Mapleshade ripped open a throat after throat, broke a claw after claw, no longer caring about her own pain, frustrated about how _helpless_ she'd let herself become. Perhaps, after this exhausting mission was done, Spottedleaf would finally stop extorting her.

She'd hardly see that day though; every moment she struggled to keep herself physical enough to fight burned, every second she became more and more invisible to the eye of the living cats. And once she'd disappear, it would be for good.

The younger cats in the Dark Forest wouldn't be feeling such pain as they had a lot more of their lifespan and to them, it might seem almost infinite. Her own time would soon be over, as well as her two remaining kits' time if she failed to find Sandstorm in time.

 

 

"Spottedleaf, it's near impossible to materialize for long enough to kill Sandstorm! I'd almost certainly die before getting to her!" Mapleshade growled at Spottedleaf, who was calculatingly looking at her from the brightness, Mapleshade's kits in her grasp.

"I'm growing tired of your excuses," the young medicine cat spoke in a tone that was a lot sweeter than the things she was saying.

"It's not an excuse!" Mapleshade hissed, "None of this will be any use if I disappear before reaching her, you stupid piece of dung"

At that, Spottedleaf's eyes widened. If you were unfamiliar with her, you could think she was hurt, but Mapleshade knew better. Spottedleaf was angry. And that was never a good thing.

"How could you say that to me? After I've taken such good care of your kits for you?" she spoke softly while picking up Larchkit with her white, clean teeth. Mapleshade froze in horror.

"Let go of him," she said, struggling to keep her voice calm, but it still stuttered.

"Have you thought about what could happen to them if I wasn't around?" Spottedleaf gasped, raising her claws to the young kit's stomach. Larchkit mewled.

"Please! Let him go!" Mapleshade yowled. Something sparked in Spottedleaf's eyes. It was rare that Mapleshade would show vulnerability like this.

For a moment, it looked like Spottedleaf was going to put the kit back down, but then she gripped the little tom's stomach tightly with her claws. He screeched in pain, Mapleshade opened her mouth but no sound came out, and just like that, Larchkit went limp, his soft skin on his stomach offering little protection from the invading claws. 

Everything seemed slow. Like an echo, Mapleshade could hear the other two kits scream in horror. All she saw was blood and guts pouring out of Larchkit's stomach. She felt her eyes burn. Spottedleaf smiled and tossed Larchkit's limp body to the Dark Forest where Mapleshade was standing, paralyzed, and started firmly licking the blood-covered white paw clean.

Mapleshade collapsed beside her child's body, a few sobs making their way out of her throat. She had failed. Again. She'd been unable to protect her kits, and this time, there was no one else to blame but herself. Larchkit faded away from in front of her. He was gone forever now.

She then felt someone else pressing to her side. Spottedleaf had crossed the border, still clutching onto the remaining kits so that Mapleshade had no choice but to tolerate her presence. She hated the fact that Spottedleaf's sweet scent and soft fur were, in fact, comforting her. She didn't want to be comforted by the one who was causing the pain. But she couldn't shove her away without risking her other kits, so instead, she just tried to ignore her. It wasn't easy when she started to talk:

"Don't be sad. You can prevent your other kits from sharing the same fate," she purred against her, giving her ears a few licks. Mapleshade felt like she was going to throw up if she had to smell that sweet scent of her any longer. She refused to look the other she-cat in the eye. Spottedleaf noticed and turned Mapleshade's head with her paw. She could've fought it, but decided to not anger her any further. Spottedleaf's amber eyes were filled with fake sympathy. 

"You just have to make it to Sandstorm in time."

 

 

It was becoming a struggle now to stay visible. It felt like the first time she'd died; she was losing her eyesight fast, dark clouds filling her vision. Her limbs were heavy, but she forced them to move just a little longer, as she had just spotted the ginger she-cat on the other side of the clearing.

_Sandstorm._

Mapleshade decided that she must fight for a little longer, if she dies now, her kits would too. Every step felt like an entire patrol, and every breath of air she felt like she was drowning. But she couldn't give up. Not in her kits' expense.

Another cat attacked her from the side, but she didn't stay to tear him apart. Simply tossing the tom to the side, she kept running. She only had one mission now. To kill Sandstorm. Then, she could let herself go...

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached the ginger she-cat. With a mighty leap, she surprised her and easily pinned her to the ground; even though she was dying, she was still easily bigger and heavier than most cats. Sandstorm tried to wriggle from her grasp. Mapleshade chuckled a little, having missed the fear in her enemies' eyes. She was now toying with her; logically the wisest thing to do would be killing her right away, but she had waited for this moment for so long... Sandstorm probably noticed her odd behavior, because she asked:

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mapleshade. You have everything that I wanted, Sandstorm! A mate that loved you, kits that you could watch grow up and have kits of their own, the respect of my Clanmates! I should have had all that!" the dark tortoiseshell hissed, spitting all of her bitter rage onto this cat that she was assigned to kill.

As she readied herself to strike a blow to her throat, she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was Spottedleaf, triumph filling her eyes. She had probably been too excited for this moment to let it pass, come to see it with her own misty eyes.

_Mapleshade's kits weren't with her._

In a moment, Mapleshade had changed her objective. In a beat, she was on top of Spottedleaf instead of Sandstorm. Spottedleaf's eyes had a moment to flash with panic before Mapleshade bit her throat. She heard the other tortoiseshell gasp in pain, the scent of blood now covering up her usual, sweet odor. Mapleshade kept her teeth on her throat until she stopped struggling and then rose up to face her.

Spottedleaf's eyes were filled with shock. She was trying to breathe, as seen by the bubbles forming on the blood both on her nose and mouth, otherwise you could've missed it as she was very weak. It was almost as if she was trying to say something, but whatever it was was left unsaid as her form faded away. Mapleshade only had a moment to look around to see Sandstorm getting up from the ground, before she faded to the wind as well, her kits finally safe and avenged.


End file.
